


I'm not suppose to laugh, right?

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Gen, Handcuffs, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean remembers a fun girl and an even funner night.But when he wakes up, he can't see, and can't move. In a panic, and fearing the worst, he calls for Sam.Sam's quick to save his big brother, but Sam's also laughing his ass off.Maybe the night wasn't as fun as Dean remembered it being.Or maybe it was funner.





	I'm not suppose to laugh, right?

Groaning as he came to, Dean opened his eyes, but was met with darkness. “What the-” He tried to move his hands, but was met with the cold steel of handcuffs. He smirked softly to himself remembering the girl he had left with. He moved to shift his legs, but found he had cuffs around his ankles as well. “Well, good morning to you too, sweetheart.” He smiled.

His smile faded when he realized, there was not a single sound to indicate anyone else was there.

“Sweetheart?” He moved his head, straining to hear any sound. Was he wrong, was he no longer in his motel room? “Sammy!?” He called out, hoping he wasn’t captured somewhere. Wouldn’t be the first time some hot chick turned out to be supernatural. “ **SAMMY!** ”

“Dean?” He could hear his brother behind a door before knocking. “Dean is everything okay?”

“ **What the fuck is going on Sam!?** ” Dean was a bit panicked. He didn’t like being restrained like this. “ _ **Sammy!?**_ ”

Hearing the panic is Dean’s voice, Sam picked the lock quick, but when he opened the door, he had to stifle a laugh.

“Sam!?”

“I’m here, Dean.” Sam was smiling as he walked closer to his brother. He reached around and untied the blindfold. Dean groaned, turning his head away from the light to let his eyes adjust. “I’m not suppose to laugh, right?” Sam was grinning.

“The fuck are you talking about..” Dean turned his head back, and looked down at himself. “ **Son of a bitch!** ” His hands and feet were cuffed to the bed frame. He was completely naked except for a flesh light around his cock, and written across his chest in bright red lipstick was ‘Asshole’. “Wipe that smile off your face Samuel, and help me get these cuffs off.” Dean growled.

Sam chuckled, and started to pick the lock of the cuffs on Dean’s right wrist before moving around the bed to do the other. “How long were you like this?” 

“Fuck if I know..” Honestly, Dean couldn’t remember much of last night. He vaguely remembered a girl, a fun girl, a little kinkier than he was use to apparently.

As Sam worked on freeing his left wrist, Dean reached down to move the flesh light. “Don’t fucking look at me like that, Sam. It’s _not mine_. Which is really fucking grossing me out right now.” As he gave it a tug, his face paled. “You better be kidding me…”

“What?” Sam freed his brothers left hand, and moved to do his foot. 

“ **Crazy bitch glued it on!** ”

Sam couldn’t hold back anymore, and burst out laughing.


End file.
